


Not A Slave

by justkillthetitan



Series: Eruri Week 2019 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Levi, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2019, M/M, Not Beta Read, ackerbond, levi is just mad at eren, no amgst between the eruris, no manga spoilers tho, no sad ending, takes place somewhere in the future in the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkillthetitan/pseuds/justkillthetitan
Summary: Levi is not Erwin's slave.Eruri Week 2019.Day 2: Ackerbond.





	Not A Slave

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was waaaay to hard to write. I had to write three versions before coming up with the final ;-;.

Levi is not Erwin's slave.

He is not, and he hadn't been.

It is not a question, it is not an assumption. It is a fact. 

As the sun was about to set, the golden memories of Levi's previous commander and friend came to his mind after hearing Eren's false information about the Ackerman bloodline.

Levi is not Erwin's slave.

The relationship that Levi had with his late friend was beyond official ranks, and it was too hard to describe unless you had felt it in the intimate way they had. 

Levi and Erwin were equals. They had been friends, and had shared an intimate relationship beyond what most people called friendship or comradeship. It was a mixture of respect, equality, pride, and love. Erwin had been Levi's soulmate in simple words. 

Levi wasn't and hadn't been dependant of Erwin like the brat had said. They weren't half souls in need for their other half. Levi had a full soul, and so had Erwin. But they had been identical in its own way, and they were stronger together than separate. 

It was a bond that even now, when Erwin's bones were nothing more than dust, it was present on Levi's life in one way or another.

The sheer thought about Eren's words about their supposed slave bond was enough to make Levi thrilled with the idea of beating him up like he did in court so many years ago. This time wasn't to save his life, but to teach him the valuable lesson of honesty.

To Levi Erwin had not been his superior, but his equal. While the man gave him orders, Levi had trusted Erwin with his life and the purpose of his death.

He hadn't been a slave.

Erwin had never made Levi felt forced to do something beyond what their first meeting had been. And even then, something worthy had come up from that devastating situation. Levi had stepped besides Erwin's side by his own free choice. He had chosen to follow the man to the slaughter of their comrades, and he had chosen to believe in his judgement. He hadn't been forced. 

Whether this so call bloodline bond was real or not, the bond that Levi had shared with Erwin Smith had existed, and it still did even now that one half is death. 

It was complicated for an outsider, but it was simple for them. They had fallen on each other's steps in sinc. They hadn't need the use of words to communicate, and the respect for one another was higher than the walls that they fought so hard to be freed from.

Erwins hadn't expected Levi to trust him, he trusted Levi into thrusting Erwin. And Levi did the same.

Erwin had trusted Levi with the serum, a possibility to save a human's life. He had trusted Levi into making the final decision. And whether Erwin might be disappointed in his ultimate selfish decision to save his humanity, Erwin gave up his life and dreams at Levi's decision before going into that suicidal attack against Jaeger.

Had Levi been an obsessive slave, could he had done that? Could he had been able to let Erwin died? To let the person he is supposed to protect be left behind in the ruins of a ghost city? To be so dependant of him?

Levi had protected Erwin's humanity and has protected him from the next years of problems and death. He had given Erwin freedom from his demons at the cost of humanity. At the cost of his own grief, and he had done it because of his love to Erwin. Not a stupid and twisted fairytale.

They had been devoted to each other for the longest time. Maybe his blood as a small influence on Levi's relationship with Erwin as Eren had stated. But even now, ages ago from that horrible day of his first expedition, Levi knew that had he wanted to follow the blond man. Had he had not realised Erwin's vision of freedom and been inspired to stay, he could had walked away from him. And he could had walked away from him anytime after he choose to stay. Erwin would had respected his decision, because he trusted Levi into making the right call. 

And Erwin? Erwin had never made him feel smaller than him. When Erwin looked at Levi with those clear blue eyes that never fail into sending Levi into a blizz because of how beautiful they were, Erwin looked at him with respect and devotion. A want, maybe even a need, but never a demand. He never demanded Levi to stayed at his side, because Erwin didn't thought that Levi was his slave or his toy.

And even if this bloodline bond was true, even if there was a possibility for such thing to exist. Levi knew that he wasn't, hadn't, been Erwin's slave.

And if trust, loyalty, love, and respect to another man was being a slave, then they had been slaves to each other.


End file.
